


Little Omegas and Alphas

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being an Idiot, Don't Judge Me, Gay Sex, Hurt Dean, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Merman Castiel, Merman Dean, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Omega Dean, Other, Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: Omega Dean lives in the ocean, with his family.Alpha Cas lives in the ocean too, everyone but his little brother are dead.





	1. Little Dean and Little Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how many chapters this will have but hopefully I'll remember to update!  
> If I don't then I'll get screamed at..

Dean was born with a green tail, a mixture of bright greens and dark greens. Dean loved his green tail, always showed it off to the other mermen and mermaids.

When Dean was 4 his mother had past away, six months after giving birth to his little brother Sam, well Dean likes calling him Sammy. Sams tail was red and black, the red was in stripes, four year old Dean liked to call his brothers tail a tiger tail.

Dean would look after Sammy, while his father was at work, Deans father would look at the boys like he had the whole world, he wouldn't let anyone hurt them, especially Dean.

But Deans father was slightly worried about Dean, as Dean turned eight his behaviour changed, his scent changed, his body changed. So Dean father took him out of a little swim, leaving Sam at a family friends.

"Dean, do you feel any different?" Dean was just slowly swaying his tail, gently moving the water, as they stopped to watch the colourful fish swim around one of the reefs.

"No? I don't think so, why?" Dean knew he shouldn't be lying to his father but he was scared, he's heard about omegas, and how people sometimes throw them out. "Dad, you wouldn't get rid of me would you?"

"What! No, Dean. I'm guessing that you're an omega, I just wanted to make sure, and I won't get rid of you." Dean let out a sigh of relief, as they swam back. Only to be greeted by Deans blue eyed best friend, Cas.

___

Castiel was born with a blue and black tail, the deeper Cas went the darker his tail would go. Cas was proud of his tail, but he didn't like showing it off like the others would.

When Cas was 5 his mother died, from giving birth to his little brother, Gabriel. Gabriel's tail was a dark, light whiskey golden colour, like his eyes.

Cas had told Gabriel everything his mother and father had told him. Telling him how to swim in a straight line, respect the others, as Gabriel always like to trick people.

Castiel was alone when he presented at nine, he was an alpha. Cas had taken Gabriel to his friends reef, as he didn't know what to do.

Luckily Cas had his best friend father to tell him everything about Alphas and Omegas.

But his best friends father wouldn't allow him and Dean to be friends anymore, and his little brother Gabriel would stay with them.

So Castiel went back home all alone, leaving his brother and best friend behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonely 17 year old Cas, just wants to have some friends...

At seventeen Cas was at an Alpha school, he had spent his childhood life with a different family friends, but Cas always felt like he wasn't part of the family unlike Dean. Him and Dean had never really spoken since the day Deans father told Cas not to see Dean again. But Cas always got to see the beautiful Green tail that belonged to one and only Dean Winchester, watching him from afar. He wishes that he could talk to Dean again.

At sixteen Dean was going to a mixed school with Betas and Omegas, since his father had thought that was the safest option for Dean, but Dean wasn't as happy as he'd like to be. Not ever since Cas stopped talking to him, he never got a reason for why Cas had just left, for a whole year Dean would watch the black and blue tail, hoping that he would come over and talk to him again, Cas never did. So Dean just gave up, looking after his little brother and Gabriel, Cas' little brother. He wishes that he could talk to his Cas again.

Dean woke up pushing himself up, gently moving the water with his tail. Dean was having a dream that he and Cas were happy together with their own family, just thinking about the dream made Deans tail drop. "Dean! Time to go school!" Swimming out the little cave where he slept his father handed him some food, as well as telling him to cheer up. Putting on a fake smile as he swam out the opening of his families cave.

Cas woke up with his friend landing on him, groaning as he opened his eyes to shove his best friend off him. Cas was having a strange dream about him and Dean, Dean was slowly dying from inside out and Cas was the reason why Dean was dying inside, shaking his head trying to get rid of the thought of the dream swimming around his head, him and his best friend swam together, with small smiles on their faces while on their way to school.

"What were you thinking about Cas? It made you sad this morning," his friend, Crowley, had spoken out of the blue, which caught Cas off guard a little "I'm just missing someone, that's all, don't worry okay?" Nodding his head as they fell into another silence. Before he collided into someone. "Oh shoot.."

Dean was swimming on his own, his tail was moving slow as his mind wouldn't stop think of the most was he had screwed up his friendship with Cas. Dean knew it wasn't his fault, or was it? shaking his head speeding up his tail a little so he hopefully wouldn't be late for school, well he wouldn't be late if someone idiot merman hadn't collided into him! "Oh shoot.." Deans whole world stopped as he heard the voice.

Once Cas and Dean had balanced themselves, Dean looked up staring at blue eyes. Cas was staring at green eyes. "Dean?" That was the only word that seemed to come out of Cas' mouth, while Dean was still trying to form a word. "C-Cas?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean spend some time talking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually Kinda enjoying myself writing this, I don't know why but I like it!

Dean spluttered out the one word, he couldn't look at Cas. All Dean thought about doing was swimming away as fast as he could, but Deans anger got the better of him. "What the Hell Cas!!" Cas soon backed up from Dean, the scent around them changed and it was coming from Dean, the upset, angry omega. "Dean? Why you so upset?" Cas was confused, why would Dean be angry at him?

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you left.." Dean soon calmed down when he saw Cas' eyes "I wasn't allowed to see you, your dad made it clear that he didn't want me around you!" Now it was Deans turn to be confused "wait, why would my dad do that?" Dean couldn't smell Cas that well as Cas liked to hide his alpha scent. "You're an Omega Dean, that's why." Cas didn't say another word as he quickly left Dean, swimming off to his favourite place. It was actually a place he showed Dean, where they could just be themselves without the worry of their parents.

Cas heard the distant call of his name from Dean, but he didn't stop until he was at his special reef, that had fish swimming peacefully as he watched on a rock. "Cas.. Can't we ta- hey wait! Is this the place you showed me?" Cas only nodded when Dean settled down next to Cas on the rock. "What did you mean by I'm an Omega? Is that the reason we can't be friends? If so then what are you?" Dean laid on his front with his tail slightly lifted. "I'm an Alpha Dean, so your dad thought it would be best if I stayed away, I don't know why but I missed you..." Cas looked down at Dean who looked up at Cas. "You don't smell like an Alpha Cas.." Cas breathed out a laugh before wiping off the scent blocker he uses.

Deans eyes suddenly widen when he gets the full scent of Cas, his green tail relaxes against the rock as he smells the water around Cas. "okay, you just proved me wrong, Alpha. But can't we still be friends? Its not like I wanna fuck you when I'm going into a heat or something, I haven't even had my first heat yet!" Cas was about to roll his eyes at Dean, but he quickly turned his head "you haven't had your first heat yet?" Shaking his head Dean moved over onto his back, leaning more on Cas. "Also I don't think its going to be a good idea to be friends Dean."

"Why not? Screw my dad! Cas come on, also your scent it getting so strong!" Dean leaned in closer, but Cas leaned back knowing exactly what was happening "Dean you need to go back home," Cas put out his arm to keep Dean from coming closer, his friends scent was already effecting him. "Why? Cas whats going on with me, why does this tingle, and ache?" Dean groaned as he place a hand near his slit where he keeps his dick, and small hole which apparently where an Alpha puts his dick when you mate. "Cas??" Dean was freaking out but Cas lifted his head up, so he was looking directly at deep, dark, ocean blue eyes which calmed him down. "You're going into heat, Dean, that's whats happening to you!"

Dean groaned head falling on Cas' chest, but that just made Dean feel weirder his slit opened up revealing his small Omega dick and hole that seemed to be leaking "Cas, why am I leaking?" Dean heard Cas laugh "its your slick Dean, it makes it easier when you fuck," Cas had no idea how controlled he was being, as he was so close to Dean during the beginning of his very first heat. "Cas, you smell soo good! Will you fuck me?" It took Dean a moment to realise what he had just said, as he apologised to Cas. "I've got to take you home Dean, come on."

"No! Me going home means not being near you, so no!" Cas rolled his friend on his back, trying to ignore the fact that his friend was now moaning in his ear, and humping his back slowly. "Dean, we'll see each other again." Dean mumbled something on Cas' shoulder that he didn't quiet get. "What was that Dean?"

"You promise, we'll see each other again? I really don't want to wait another eight years just to talk again.." Dean had stop humping and moaning on Cas' back, his voice sounded sad. "Yes, Dean I promise. You can just sneak out when your heat is over?" Dean nods on Cas' shoulder just as Cas arrived at Deans Cave, slowly moving inside Cas saw his dad. "Mr Winchester? I fou-" Cas was cut off by yelling and Dean being yanked off his back "Cas!! Get out, give me Dean!" Deans father shoved Cas out the cave while Dean lowered his head. "Dad, I like Cas.." Dean whispered just as John swam back hitting Cas with his tail. 

"You're never seeing Cas! I'm making sure you never leave the house without someone by your side, Now go to your bed!" Dean watched Cas' blue tail disappear. "Guess I gotta get used to being lonely..." Dean whispered as he went to his bed, which was a rock with little blue shells he finds that reminded him of Cas, the second he picked his favourite blue shell up his father swam in taking all the shells just to break them in front of Dean. Who couldn't seem to do anything but have tears run down his face while his father just left.

Bringing out the light, dark blue and black shell he kept in his hand, giving it a little kiss before laying down on his rock. "I'm going to miss you Cas..."


	4. If he goes, I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hasn't seen Cas in 8 years again.  
> Cas is breaking as his brother isn't his brother anymore. (John made sure of that)  
> Dean is breaking because the only alpha his Omega mind is going for is drifting further away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS TO MAKE THIS A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF CONFUSION!!
> 
> I think I may need to change the title as they are not really little anymore, but i'm keeping it for now!  
> Also another little age jump from Dean being 16 to 24. Cas being 17 to 25!  
> Sam and Gabriel are slightly appearing in here as (they're married!)
> 
> There are humans but i don't really know what to do with them yet. As well as I had to figure out how Dean and Cas are going to have sex, as they are mermen! (I'm basing them off dolphins!)
> 
> I'm using Crystals/Pearls as the way they pay for things. Crystals are the normal way of paying. Pearls are ways of the richer mer-people pay.
> 
> The rules are different under the sea, you can get married but you got to be at least 18 or older.

Dean groaned as he rolled off his rock of a bed, his little brother and Gabriel had moved out since they were now married, seeing Sam happy with his omega made Dean happy but unhappy at the same time. Sam was obviously an alpha, even John was proud of Sam, he'd given Sam and Gabriel at least a thousand crystals. While Dean was stuck at home with a stupid babysitter, he was a grown ass man, well that was what Dean was telling himself. Dean had to forget all about Cas but how can you forget someone when they are like one of the most successful Alphas? Even when it was his heat his mind always went back to the lonely, blue alpha. The person staying with him today was a girl named Charlie, she was actually okay, Dean told her every little thing he remembered about Cas. Even the little blue and black shell he still carries with him.

Cas woke up on his bed made of sand, he had decided to move away, as far from Dean as possible but even that wasn't far enough. Cas was lonely, he didn't even talk to the other mermen and mermaids he just swam past not even looking in their direction. Cas would see his brother every now and then until he was dragged away again, he got a small job that was cleaning out the water, as humans would just dump all the rubbish into the water, making it dirty. The job didn't pay that much, not until Cas discovered something that humans called a book, which gave Cas an idea which was maybe he could write a book. So that's what he did, he created a little book about somebody being taken away. Cas wasn't that successful at first, it wasn't until his third book, people began taking interest in his books. So now Cas was now a successful Alpha, but he didn't feel successful, he was missing something. More like someone.

As Dean was just about to go out John stopped him "Dean, when are you going to actually talk to another Alpha? You can't keep swimming around in circles, because you're not going to get anywhere. Be more like Sam." Dean clenched his fists but just nodded at his father, who had an old family friend round. Which Dean used to call him his uncle Bobby, obviously Dean told Bobby what John did to Cas, which didn't do the situation any better as it made John lash out more at Dean. Making Dean feel like the useless Omega he actually was meant to be.

While swimming out in the open water, Dean let himself be him, even if it was just for an hour or two. But of course Deans fun had to be interrupted by a group of Alphas swimming past, Dean would usually just go in the opposite direction but today he felt stupidly brave. Flicking his tail as he was purposely hit one of the Alphas casually swimming by. "What the hell? Omega!" Dean laughed at the Alpha but it soon went when he saw the Alpha chase him. " _shit, shit, shit!_ " Dean spotted a cove that he could hide in, the Alpha was far enough away not to notice where Dean was heading. Which was lucky for Dean, until he felt a strange warm feeling at the back of his neck. Turning around slowly he saw it was a shark.

"Oh Fuck!" Dashing out his hiding spot, colliding with the same Alpha as before "Quit banging me Omega!!" Dean didn't stop swimming away, only looking back to see the shark tearing into the stranger. "Shark!" Dean dashed through the hole of his cave just as John swam over to the entrance, just to see that there were now several sharks. "Dean what did you do!?" it took Dean a few seconds to tell his dad what happened. "Dean, you stupid bitch!" John stormed out the cave with Bobby following. Dean didn't move just let himself fall to the ground, onto the sand. "Stupid Bitch..." Dean repeated the words slowly, and he believed them. Before heading out six hours later.

Cas was just about to leave his higher class cave, it was much better then the others just more soft, comfy, sand. As Cas approached the entrance he stopped, before turning back, sharks. Just great. Sighing to himself as he went to sit down at the place he uses to write, and just began to write away until, the sharks were gone. Which was about six hours later, he found himself helping people find other people. Just as he was about to return a child to his mother he was stopped by John glaring at him. "What are you doing?" Cas held the child closer to his body "helping him find his mother, why?" John mumbled something under his breath, but some older looking merman appeared. "John! Stop disrespecting the poor kid!" The older mans gruff voice was enough to scare Cas "go on Cas, go help the child," nodding politely as he went around John only to come face to face with Dean.

"Oh great... You," Cas only looked at Dean before rolling his eyes, just to go around Dean, why did nearly everyone hate him? Cas didn't have any luck finding the child's mother as she was dead, and it was the girl Cas happened to make the child -Jimmy- with. So swimming back to his home with Jimmy, but Cas felt he was being followed so he stopped only to find out that he was in fact being followed. "Dean? Go home!" Cas warned him but Dean just stayed there by Cas. "Who the kid Cas?"

"none of your concern Dean. Now leave, I'm in enough trouble from John as it is, and I haven't even done anything to you, but become your friend!" Cas was getting more angry by the second, Dean and Jimmy had even back up from him. "I'm sorry, Cas. I'll go, I'm just a stupid bitch anyway," sighing just as Dean was about to go again, Cas stopped him. "What do you mean stupid bitch? How are you stupid? Or is John getting in that head of yours again?" Dean didn't give a straight forward answer he gave Cas a big old rant about John. "Are we good Cas, cause I seriously can't forget you, no matter how hard I try, you're there." Cas nods and gives Dean a smile, a smile Deans missed for a long time. "we're good Dean."

Dean looked over at the kid smiling, which Jimmy just gave a big smile back at him. "I'm Dean," Jimmy slowly came out behind Cas' tail "I'm Jimmy, and Cas is my dad!" Dean looked from Cas to Jimmy then back to Cas. "Oh! That explains a lot, good for you Cas so where's his mom?" Dean noticed Cas shift in the water "She's dead, Dean."

Dean was just about to hug Cas when a hand was on his shoulder "DEan! What did I tell you!" John was pulling Dean around so he was looking right a his fathers eyes, which had turned red. "I just wanted to talk to my Alpha!" Dean heard the whine in his own voice "Cas isn't yours!" Cas pulled Dean back so his mouth was right on the mating bite on the back of Deans neck. Cas wasn't thinking straight as he bit down on Deans neck breaking the skin, causing Dean to shudder and groan. "Mine!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas marked Dean, who goes into a heat!

"Mine!"

Cas growled as his teeth sank into Deans neck, the water around them changed as their scents combines with one another. The scents were pure, nobody actually believed in things like true mates or soul mates they all thought they were myths. But the way Cas' and Deans scent collided creating a blue and green glow, had John and the other merman who showed up moments before Cas bit Dean, in shock.

When the glow slowly settled down Dean suddenly jumped "C-Cas, what did you do?" Dean was still in a daze it wasn't until John shot forward attacking Cas. "You stupid alpha! What the hell, you can't take him!" Cas backed away the scent of fear was around Cas, coming from Jimmy. "d-dad... 'm scared." it was bobby who dragged John away from Cas, Dean slowly swan towards Cas, his eyes were blown. "Oh no!" They were the last words Cas said when Dean grabbed hold of Cas dragging him through the water. Until they were out of sight.

"Dean, no.." Cas tried calming Dean down, but he was to far into his heat that Cas caused by bonding them together. "Alpha, please!" Dean was slowly rubbing his tail against Cas'. Which made Cas let out a primitive growl. turning Dean on more "Cas, I need you. Please.." Cas was on the edge of losing his control, it wasn't until they kissed Cas' instincts take over.

"I'm gonna make you mine, breed you, make sure your my good Omega." Cas bit Deans ear while running his hand down Deans chest, getting closer to the little slit that kept Deans dick, as well as his pussy. As soon as Cas made contact with the sensitive area Dean melted into his arms. "oh god, finally your touching my needy little pussy, you gonna fuck me?" Dean let out a whimper when the hand disappeared, but he felt Cas poke him with something.

Looking down Dean saw Cas' slit opened revealing his thick, alpha cock, a knot had started to form at the base making Dean shudder in the water. "You ready Dean?" Cas looked at Dean who stared at Cas' blue eyes before nodding. "Yes, Cas.. please use me.." Cas moaned as he shifted forward his cock slotting right into Dean, making Dean open his mouth for a silent cry.

Dean and Cas moved with each other, both enjoying every second of being pressed close together. Dean felt he was floating as he felt Cas' cock buried deep in his pussy, Cas' knot swelling faster when he moved until it locked in place, with Dean making whatever noises he was making while milking Cas' cock. "I-I love you Cas.." Dean whispered as he came down from his high. "I love you too Dean," Cas held Dean tighter afraid of letting him go again. "I shouldn't have left you Dean, I should have been stronger but I guess I'm just weak..." Dean lifted his head from Cas' shoulder "You're not weak Cas, you're brave. You proved so as you finally took the situation in your own hands, and I'm glad you did, because I'm yours forever..." Cas moved his black and blue tail so it was wrapped around Deans green tail.

"I don't know what I've done, but I really don't deserve you Dean." Dean giggled as Cas spoke "Oh well I guess that makes this ten times better," Cas gave Dean his little head tilt which Dean secretly loved "what do you mean, its better?" Sighing as Dean shifted so he was comfortable with Cas' knot inside him still. "What I mean is that, I'm going to make you believe that you do deserve me, by being the best Omega you can have, stop beating yourself up Cas please?" Dean gave Cas a puppy dog eye look which Cas rolled his eyes at. "You're gonna get it if you're not careful!"

Cas' cock slipped free from Dean, going back into the slit before going back home with Dean. Hopefully to start a family with just him, Dean and little Jimmy. Bobby had decided to stay with Jimmy, while Dean and Cas were busy mating with each other, but John stormed off back home probably to find someway to get rid of Cas, for good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have some more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated, even if I'm tired and feeling like shit. But you guys are worth writing for. :)

Dean was sitting in his new fancier home, Cas out getting food for them. "Are you and Cas my new family?" Jimmy had flicked his little blue tail, who was cuddled with Dean.

"Do you want me in your family?" Dean asked the little merman. "Yes please, you smell like safety and home," Jimmy snuggled closer to Dean as possible. Dean and Cas had been together for at least two weeks after their, mating and bonding time. Dean smiled when he rubbed the back of his neck, the bite from Cas, his best friend who turned into his mate.

Jimmy moved away from Dean, giggling at him. "What?" Dean looked around seeing that Cas was back home, looking at Dean with a sad expression on his face. "Cas, what happened?"

"Your father... He.." Dean was soon up close to Cas. "Cas, tell me please.." Dean whispered. "H-He's.. Dead, Dean.." Dean growled, he couldn't feel sad, he felt strangely glad. "Dean? What's going through that head?" Cas spoke interrupting Deans thoughts. "I don't know, Cas. But I feel glad he's gone..." Dean looked up seeing Cas' face was confused.

"What? You think I'm gonna cry? Cas, after the shit he put you through, and the shit he put me through, I can't forgive him for that. He made me feel like shit, Hell, I didn't think I got the right to be known that I was his son!" Cas reached out for Dean, who was now crying his eyes out. "H-He wasn't a Dad, Cas... The only family I've got is you, Sammy and Gabriel. And me and you are going to have a little family of our own."

Dean rubbed a hand over his stomach. Cas suddenly fell forward, wrapping his arm and tail around Dean. "Dean, I'm secretly glad he's gone.. But I want to know what he did to you, because there's something you're not telling me," Cas cupped Deans face bringing him closer. "Ok, but lets wait until Jimmy has gone to bed, cuz there's somethings he doesn't need to heard, also how did John die?"

"oh right yeah, he and a few other mermen, went out looking for the last few sharks, and well a few returned, a few went missing, and people that were named dead, one was your father and a few I didn't know, but a lot died." Dean nods slowly, maybe he could go out later and find out. But right now all Dean wanted to do was cuddle with his mate. "Do I get the right to call Jimmy my son or not yet?" Dean looked from Jimmy who was currently playing with Deans fin, he had swam off while the grown ups talked.

"You're ma papa, Deans ma Dada!" Jimmy giggled out from behind Dean. "Alright kiddo! Lets go play!" Dean tickled Jimmy who swam off giggling, while Dean chased him, Cas was just happy sitting down, watching his mate and son play. "Dean, be careful since you're expecting a little one!" Cas called out when he heard a small thud. "Yes Alpha!"

Dean picked himself up giving one good flick of his tail, catching Jimmy in his arms. "Gotcha!" Carrying him back, flopping down by Cas. "He's a quick one," Cas chuckled, pulling Dean close with Jimmy. "So, are we having another child?" Cas looked over to Dean, who gave a smile that brightened Cas' day. "Hell yeah! I went and did a lil test, it came out positive so... we're gonna have another nightmare swimming about in nine months!" Cas could smell the happiness and excitement coming from Dean. "hmm, looks like we got some baby names to think of, and a lot of other stuff to think about."

"Can we get married? I wanna get married." Cas gave out a soft laugh "Yes, Dean. We can get married, would you like to make the plans?" Dean giggled saying a small quiet yes.

"Hmm, I love you Cas. Forever.." Dean rubbed his head on Cas' chest. "I love you Dean, Forever and always.." cas kissed Dean on the top of Deans head, who had fallen asleep. Cas fell asleep shortly after.

Jimmy had fallen asleep, half on Dean, half on Cas.

 

_"Grrr, so sweet and happy... It wont last long... I'll make sure of it!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.... Dean and Cas are in trouble...
> 
> Joking! Or am i?
> 
> Anyway comment, it makes me happy and makes me wanna write more, so yeah, I'm not demanding or begging for comments, they just make me smile on a bad day.  
> Also hope ya have a nice day, night, afternoon or whatever!


	7. The 9 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwie i'm not feeling good... but hope this little updates good enough.
> 
> Also there isn't any strict rule about merpeople going on land. The sea/ocean where they occupy belongs to them, as well as the beach that the sea touches.
> 
> The little town will be mentioned slightly.

Month 1:  
Dean and Cas had fallen into their own little routines. Castiel stayed at home to work while Dean took Jimmy to school then worked. Deans new job was working for his family friends. Just catching fish to eat sometimes he'll get to serve the food to other mer-people.

Dean was just one month pregnant.

2nd Month:  
Dean and Castiel had began making plans for their wedding. Castiel was finally allowed to see his brother Gabriel after God knows how long, Sam was happy helping with the wedding planing, cuz apparently to Dean, Sam's a big girl.  
Jimmy helped out with the planning to but Dean and him picked out songs.

Dean was two months pregnant.

3rd Month:  
Castiel and Dean newly married, their wedding was filled with friends and family. Dean actually started to feel like he was important to somebody. Dean still had to tell Castiel about his father.  
Dean had a little blue flowers on his green tail, while Castiel had little green flowers on his. The rings they placed on each others fingers were pearl white in colour, with a green gem for Castiel and a deep blue gem for Dean.

Dean was three months pregnant.

4th Month:  
Deans baby bump was still small but people noticed, congratulating him and Castiel whenever they both went out for a swim together with Jimmy. They would show Jimmy all the little places that they went to when they were younger.  
Dean got a little emotional, he blamed it on the fact he was pregnant. Castiel just hugged him until he was better.  
Jimmy had his birthday as well, enjoying the company of his new papa and dad.

Den was four months pregnant.

5th Month:  
Dean and Castiel had their first argument over Castiel being overprotective, Dean swam off to get some space.   
But they soon came back to each other, as Dean knew that it wasn't worth losing an argument. He could lose an argument but he couldn't lose his Castiel.

Dean was five months pregnant.

6th Month:  
Castiel and Dean moved, they moved further away from the place they called the city under the sea. Dean wanted somewhere, that he could swim but walk. So Castiel went out to find a house that there group of merpeople claimed. It was just a mile away from the beach and water that they currently lived in, other merpeople would use the beach to have fun, no other humans were allowed on the beach.  
If there were any humans that happened to be on their merpeoples properties, lets just say they didn't have a nice ending.

Castiel made sure their new house was big enough for enough babies. Dean didn't care how big or small he was happy using his legs. Until a small drop of water would splash on him then he would have to wait until he dried off.

Dean was six months pregnant.

7th Month:  
Dean had built a nice friendship with Jimmy, he would take Jimmy to the school that was on land, sometimes he would watch Jimmy play on the beach while Cas would work on his writing, apparently Castiel liked writing on land more then the water, as it was getting more noticeable. Dean just enjoyed spending time from the water.  
Castiel and his family would sometimes go back to the water if family or friends wanted them to visit.  
Dean would sometimes subconsciously rub a hand over the bump, making a smile appear on his face.

Dean was seven months pregnant.

8th Month:  
Dean and Castiel got in an argument making Dean storm off out their home, he just wanted space. But they would always go back to each other.  
Castiel didn't mind losing an argument, he could lose an argument but he couldn't lose Dean. Jimmy would cuddle up with both of them if they got into a heated argument.  
Dean and Castiel had made a baby room, they both painted and decorated the room, even little Jimmy helped picking out the colours, because the two grown men would just keep arguing.

Dean was eight months pregnant.

9th Month:  
Castiel and Dean were picking baby names, they had their top five names. Castiel was out shopping when it happened, getting a call from their neighbour.  
Dean took hours to deliver the babies. _(cuz I don't know how long babies take!)_  
It was a surprise to both of them, twins. Dean made jokes calling the second baby a bonus baby. Castiel just loved seeing the way Dean would smile when he would pick up one of their children.

Dean now had a baby girl named Luna and a baby boy named Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments pwease? I'm honestly not feeling up to writing at the moment so I'm sorry. But I made what ever this is!  
>  More plot will come! as well as Cas and Dean.  
> But please just bare with me.


	8. Epilogue

**6 years later**

"Henry! Luna! Get back in the ocean!" Castiel yelled at his two children who were prancing around in the bay.

Dean was on a rock watching his two children while holding his newborn child, Honour. She had Castiels eyes.

"Daddy! Can I hold little sister?" A six year old Luna gently sat next to Dean her aqua tail wrapped around Deans. "Be careful." Dean handed over the small creature to her older sister.

"When can I teach her to do cool stuff?" Luna stared towards the shore watching Castiel herd Henry back to the water. "Soon, little princess." Dean kissed the top of his daughters head, before hearing a splash.

"Daddy!! Papa threw me in!" Henry screeched swimming over to the rocks. "Oh, naughty papa." Dean playfully flicked his tail splashing Castiel with water.

"Dean, don't." Castiel warned, getting another splash in the face, causing his to launch forward at Dean who dived. Castiel easily caught him.

"God, what am I going to do." Castiel whispered to a giggling Dean, wrapping his tail around Cas. "Hmm, think while we return home." Dean kissed Cas before swimming back to the kids, taking Honour from Luna so they could swim home.

Castiel stared at his family smiling, Dean looked back giving him a smile of his own.

"We did good, little alpha." Dean admired his children with them chasing each other. "Yes, yes we did." Castiel agreed holding Deans hand as they swam deeper into the ocean.

"I love you, Cas." Dean whispered squeezing his hand.

"I love yo too, Dean." Castiel chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd just end it here...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always helpful so comment as much as ya like!  
> Also feedback is great too!


End file.
